


5 Times Jason Didn't Call Whizzer Dad + 1 Time He Did

by Bohemian_seahorse



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Baseball, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Good Parent Whizzer Brown, Initial Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemian_seahorse/pseuds/Bohemian_seahorse
Summary: Whizzer wasn't quite sure where he belonged in this family dynamic. He was just the ex-husband's new boyfriend, and he was worried that this was all he'd ever be.OR:A 5+1 things fic, because I've always wanted to write one.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	5 Times Jason Didn't Call Whizzer Dad + 1 Time He Did

Jason needed Whizzer. Trina and Marvin were fighting again and he had no one else to turn to but his father’s boyfriend. 

Jason hadn't warmed to Whizzer immediately. He'd seen him as the force separating his mother from father. 

He'd blamed this man for tearing apart his family. 

But then he saw how happy Whizzer made his dad, and Mendel told him that his family had been breaking anyway - Whizzer had just been the final domino to send it all crashing down. 

Now Trina loved Mendel and Marvin loved Whizzer and Jason loved them all. He had a new family, and it wasn't so bad.

Except for when Marvin went over to Trina's house and the two were in a room alone. They'd divorced for a reason. 

That's why Jason was dialing Whizzer's number. Because his parents were shouting and Mendel was working - there was no one to help. 

"Jason?" Whizzer asked.

Sure, the two were close. But they never talked when Marvin wasn't there. Their only conversations were ones in a group of other people. 

Whizzer liked the kid. He wanted Jason to like him too. But a call was a surprise. They hadn’t known each other that long. Were they really at that stage already? 

“I’m sorry.” Jason gushed, “Dad came in and he started being rude and Mum got angry and now they’re fighting. You were the only person I could call. I’m scared.” 

Anyone could tell that he was crying as he spoke. Anyone with a heart would comfort him. 

“Hey, kid.” Whizzer said, “It’s alright. They always make up, remember? It’ll be okay.” 

Jason sniffled. 

“Can you come over?” He asked in a quiet, uncertain voice. 

And Whizzer melted. He’d been worried about Jason completely rejecting him - he had just burst into this family after all. He’d been afraid that he’d never be seen as a real relative to this child. 

He knew that he’d never be Jason’s dad - that wasn’t what he wanted. He just wanted Jason to see him as more than his father’s boyfriend who ruined a marriage. He wanted Jason to feel comfortable with him. 

“Of course.” Whizzer said, “We’ll work this out.”

“Thanks Whizzer.” Jason said.

And as the line went dead, Whizzer changed that last sentence in his head: 

_Thanks Dad._

He loved Jason and he would do anything to help him. 

…

Jason depended on Whizzer.

“He’s getting killed out there.” Marvin muttered. 

Whizzer smacked his arm and shook his head. 

“First you go out in that _disgusting_ tie, and then you insult your own son.” He said, sighing. 

Things were okay. Trina and Marvin were in a stretch of peace and had agreed to watch Jason’s baseball game - as a _family._

Though their definition of family may be different to most others. There was Jason - the son. Marvin and Trina - the parents. Then there was Mendel - the step-father. And Whizzer - the…

Well, Whizzer wasn’t quite sure where he belonged in this family dynamic. He was the enemy, really. Trina and Mendel were pretty cold to him sometimes, and he wasn’t really related to Jason. 

He was just the ex-husband’s new boyfriend. And that fact was hard to swallow for the young man. 

Marvin loved him though, and that was all that mattered. Plus, Marvin was a much better person than he had been two years ago. He was less angry and snide and more kind and thoughtful. He was a better parent and altogether much more fun to be around. 

Whizzer was the replacement, his dark thoughts told him. He was only wanted while he was pretty and sarcastic - even if those were the sort of things only the old Marvin would have said. 

The old Marvin had expected a lot of Whizzer. He’d wanted him to be a beautiful woman really - had got him cooking and cleaning and constantly pressured him to take more care with his appearance. 

The new Marvin made sure to tell Whizzer how much he loved him, how perfect he was anyway. His change was miraculous. 

“Someone’s gotta help him.” Mendel said and Trina nodded. 

But no one moved. 

Marvin wasn’t a sports person. Trina had only played baseball as a child. And Mendel, well, he was worse at hitting a ball than he was at helping his patients. 

Whizzer saw this. No one was offering to help Jason. He couldn’t just sit there and let this kid get humiliated in front of a crowd. Maybe he could prove himself to Trina. 

He got up and smoothed down his shirt, flashed Marvin a bright smile, and walked over to the pitch where Jason was practicing. 

His mind was racing. He had no experience in giving parental advice. He knew baseball, yeah, but he didn’t know children. 

He didn’t know much about people, if he was honest. He’d been afraid of love his whole life: that’s why he’d started his relationship with Marvin as he had all his others - with sex. He’d not known it was possible to love someone. 

But he fell in love with Marvin and he loved Jason. 

Whizzer didn’t know if he was the best person for this job, but he wanted to show Jason that he cared and that he was more than the shallow hooker Trina thought he was - the person he had been three years ago. 

“Whizzer!” Jason said, hugging him tightly, “You came!”

The man’s heart warmed at that. He couldn’t fight a smile. Jason was pleased to see him. 

“We all did.” Whizzer said, pointing at the trio of adults that were waving from the stands. 

Jason groaned and looked away. 

“Embarrassing, aren’t they?” Whizzer laughed, “But they all love you kid.” 

Jason frowned, “Doesn’t matter. I’m going to lose anyway.” 

Whizzer saw this as his chance. Help the kid. Do what a parent would do. 

“You won’t.” He said, “You just need to hold the bat a little more...like this.” 

And he positioned himself behind Jason, placing his hands on the bat too and moving it to a more comfortable position. It felt like his body was guarding the boy’s, his actions determining the impacts on both of them. 

Whizzer slowly helped Jason swing the bat and soon enough, they were in a rhythm. He’d been right - no one was unteachable. All it took was the right teacher and - 

“Thanks Whizzer!” Jason said, hugging him again, “You’re the best!” 

Whizzer may still have been the outsider in the family, but little things like this made him feel almost at home. 

… 

Jason wanted Whizzer. The neighbours were looking after him today, since Trina said he couldn’t be home alone, and he didn’t know how to act around these people. 

He called Whizzer, who said he’d come, but only because they were lesbians and he wanted some more gay friends. Jason laughed at that. 

Charlotte was a doctor and for some reason, that scared Jason. He didn’t like the idea of being near someone who dealt with dying people. Cordelia was a caterer and he thought she was all right, mainly because she’d brought food. 

When Whizzer arrived and they asked who he was, the confusing relationship was brought into the light. 

“This is Whizzer. He’s my D… he’s my father’s boyfriend.” 

That hurt, but it was true. And he was used to it by now. Whizzer couldn’t expect anything else. 

“Do you know how to play chess?” He asked the women, who both smiled in a way that told him they were going to win.

… 

Jason was happy to see Whizzer. He always was, but it was even nicer when it was a surprise. 

He was spending the night at Marvin’s flat and they’d got loads of movies lined up to watch. It was probably the first time in a while that he was looking forward to spending time with his father. And when the door opened, he was even more glad he came. 

“You’re late.” Marvin laughed, kissing his boyfriend softly. 

Jason covered his eyes and made fake retching sounds. He could act like he was repulsed by this contact, but he was secretly peeking between his fingers. Honestly, he thought Marvin and Whizzer were the cutest couple in the world. 

He also thought his father had some serious luck to get with someone like Whizzer. 

“Yes.” Whizzer said, “But fashionably so.” 

And Marvin just rolled his eyes and said:

“As always.” 

Whizzer turned his attention to Jason then, ruffling his hair and telling him that he was sure he’d grown - Jason didn’t point out that there was no way he could have grown noticeably within a week.

The three of them traipsed back into the front room, where the video tapes lay waiting on the floor. Whizzer looked at them and turned his nose up. 

“Is this what you’re watching?” He asked, “I’m not surprised that Marvin would have such bad taste but come on Jason, I thought better of you.” 

“What would you suggest then?” Marvin asked. 

Whizzer pulled something out of his pocket with a flourish, grinning. 

“Jesus Christ Superstar?” Jason asked. 

“Indeed.”

“Do you always have a copy of Jesus Christ Superstar in your pocket?” Marvin asked, smirking.

“It’s good!” Whizzer protested, “Stop judging me!”

“Why don’t we let Jason choose?” Marvin said. 

Whizzer huffed and they both turned to Jason. Right now, it felt like they were two parents with their child. They seemed so close and it would’ve been so easy for the wrong word to slip out - to call Whizzer dad by accident. 

“We can watch Whizzer’s.” He said and Whizzer fist-pumped the air.

…

Jason smiled at Whizzer. He was the one to invite the man to this New Year’s party after all. He convinced Trina to let him come, saying he was family and had a right. 

Cordelia stood up on the table, a glass of unidentified alcohol in her hand. Charlotte's arms were wrapped around her lover’s legs, keeping the drunk woman steady as she began a toast. 

“I just wanna say, I’m glad I know you all.” Cordelia slurred, spilling drink as she raised the glass, “You’re amazing friends and you eat my food without complaining.” 

Laughs echoed around the table. Trina and Mendel were holding hands and looking at each other. Marvin and Whizzer were cheering and encouraging Cordelia. 

“I know that we haven’t always gotten along,” She continued, “But I think that we can get through anything together, and I can’t wait to spend another year with you guys.”

Trina glanced at Whizzer across the table and offered him a shy smile. He just slammed his glass down and reached over to drag her into a very sloppy, drunken hug. 

Things seemed to be falling into place. People seemed to be accepting each other as part of this group. They seemed to be coming together as a proper family, and this time, one that Whizzer could call himself a part of. 

Their dynamic was still unusual and would still confuse people, but they were okay with it. 

Cordelia climbed off the table and into Charlotte’s arms, kissing her roughly. Maybe this was an initiation, as Mendel leant forward and slowly kissed Trina, and Marvin placed his hands on Whizzer’s back and kissed him too. 

Jason didn’t pretend to look away this time. All he’d ever wanted was for these people he loved to get along. It had taken many hours of tears and pain to get to these wet, drugged kisses. 

Whizzer held out his arms and gestured for Jason to come. The hug was tight and warm and smelt of alcohol but neither of them cared. Whizzer stroked Jason’s hair and thought about how much the little boy who could barely hold a bat had matured. 

He thought about how they’d grown up together. He thought about how much better everything was now. 

“I’m proud of you kid.” He whispered. 

He coughed. His chest hurt. His body was suddenly tired. 

“Right back at you, Whizzer.” Jason said. 

...

Jason misses Whizzer. Marvin hasn’t been the same since he died and even Trina has been crying. 

Visiting the hospital had hurt, but he’d known that at least it meant there was hope. But now, standing in this cold graveyard, Jason thinks that Charlotte really did deal with dying people as a job. She’d been the one whose medication failed. 

The air is bitter. It’s silent save for the rustling of the leaves. Tears roll down Jason’s cheeks as he places the chess piece beside the roses that lie in front of the grave - the white king.

It burns. It hurts. Jason wants Whizzer back. He wants his family back. 

He wants his dad back. That’s the bit he regrets most - never once getting to call Whizzer his dad, even when they sat alone in the hospital. 

Jason didn’t speak during hospital trips. He told himself that anything he wanted to say to Whizzer, he’d say when he was discharged and everything was normal again. 

Even as months stretched on and Whizzer got weaker and Charlotte’s frown got deeper, Jason still promised himself that this would be over soon. 

He didn’t want to talk to the tired version of Whizzer that only wore white gowns and never moved from the bed. The man who could barely smile without slipping into unconsciousness. The man who didn’t have the strength to crack a joke or insult Marvin’s outfits anymore. 

Jason didn’t want to talk to this ghost, so he kept his words in. He waited for the right moment. But it turned out that he wasted his opportunity and that all those things he kept in, would never meet Whizzer’s ear. 

The graveyard is empty. It overlooks a lake, full of elegant swans. Jason once said that if Whizzer were an animal, he’d be a swan. 

Jason cries because he’ll never tell Whizzer anything again. And there were so many things he wanted to say.

He wanted to say that Whizzer was the reason Marvin wanted to be better, he was the one who made sure Jason stayed strong when his parents fought, he was always there, he always wanted to help. 

He was so much more than just his father’s boyfriend. He was family. 

He was so much more than the thin, exhausted creature that disease turned him into. 

Jason sits in front of the grave, reads the name, reminds himself that this isn’t a nightmare. He thinks of his parents and Mendel crying when they got the news, remembers the way his dad had called him into the front room in a shaky voice. 

He remembers the hugs and the tears as he asked if it was real. He remembers going to see Charlotte and Cordelia and noticing how dark and quiet their house seemed, how dull the food tasted and how small the smiles were. 

He remembers Whizzer holding that bat with him, coming over to help him when they hardly knew each other, hugging him, laughing, smiling. Dying in that bed, unable to do anything about it. 

Jason had so many things to say, so many new memories to make, so many adventures planned out. 

He let Whizzer die without even saying a goodbye, without ever telling him that he was a part of their messy family. He let him die as his father’s boyfriend - Jason never told him the thing he always wanted to.

“I love you Dad.” He whispers to the grave. 

Whizzer spent years waiting to hear Jason call him Dad, and now these words fall on deaf ears. Sometimes things are just a bit too late.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading everyone! this took much longer to write than I'd like to admit, and I totally haven't done this instead of my French homework hfjdhfjh. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> \- angel


End file.
